User blog:AtheistUntoDeath/Davien, The Hellborn
|date = (July) (26), (2013) |health = 40 |attack = 70 |spells = 60 |difficulty = 50 |hp = 460 (+85) |mana = 220 (+46) |damage = 50 (+3.1) |range = 125 |armor = 16 (+3.6) |magicresist = 30 (+ 1.35) |attackspeed = 0.672 (+2.88%) |healthregen = 6.57 (+0.6) |manaregen = 7.00 (+0.69) |speed = 349 }}Davien, the Hellborn is a champion in League of Legends. Abilities Davien summons demonic chains to deal physical damage and root the three nearest surrounding enemy champions for 2 seconds. Every sin token on an opposing champion extends the duration of the root by 0.35 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = 18/16/14/12/10 |cost = 90 |costtype = mana |range = 420 }} Davien burrows to target location instantly, leaving Hellgates (hp 250/300/350/400/450, Duration 4/4.5/5/5.5/6s) at the locations of his departure and emergence. At any point before they expire or are destroyed, click on on one to travel instantly to the other. Hellgates gain 10 armor and magic resist for every sin token within 600 range of it. |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 1200 }} Davien ignites the ground in front him in a 65 degree cone shape, dealing magic damage and leaving behind an area of burning ground that deals half of the initial damage every second for 5 seconds. Enemies standing in the affected area suffer from -15 magic resist for every sin counter on them |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 90/100/110/120/130 |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} }} |cooldown = 150 |cost = 150/200/250 |costtype = mana |range = 400 }} Background There is a realm beyond Runeterra that cannot be conceived of by any mortal in existance. in this realm, the physical is non-existant and souls and minds take the place of bodies. Pure emotion changes the flow of magic here and willpower cements that magic into any form. it is chaotic and unchanging at the same time. it is also a place of eternal fire, violence, and pain. It can only be called Hell by those few Mortals who know about it, and its residents can only be called demons Demons have always cast a covetous eye on Runeterra, but have never been able to act on that desire. It is not that they cannot travel there, for that is very easy. The problem lies in the fact that demons can no more survive in Runeterra than a human could survive in a vacuum, for the exact same reason. that was the case until Turrusq, self-proclaimed lord of sin and one of the mightiest demons in existance, found a way. Turrusq realized that while they could not survive in the mortal realm, humans could. And humans had weak souls that could easily be displaced. His first attempt was less than successful, as it turns out human bodies could not withstand the powerful essence of the demons. Turrusq was undeterred, and quickly found a solution, he found pregnant human females and use some sophisticated magic to alter their children. The first attempts resulted in stillborns and early deaths, but eventually one managed to reach adulthood. Turrusq then displaced and destroyed his soul and possessed him. He was thrilled with the result, but quickly realized that his current host was still imperfect and would die within the next few years. Thinking quickly, Turrusq seduced a nearby sorceress and impregnated her. Her child already carried some demonic essence, allowing Turrusq to build upon it. Upon the child reaching adulthood, Turrusq possessed him and realized that, while this host was still too infirm for him to use for the eternity he wanted to live, it was stronger than his previous host and would last many years longer. Turrusq merely had to keep up his pattern of conceiving, improving upon, and eventually possessing his children until one came along that was strong enough for him to use permanently. And so he did, for decades, then centuries, then Millenia. So intoxicated was he with the prospect of eventual success, that he failed to notice that each successive possession was harder and took longer than the previous one. Things came to an inevitable conclusion when Davien Carver came into being. When Davien reached 20 years old, Turrusq sensed the power of his child. He came to the conclusion that he had finally found the perfect host, one that he could use to rule Runeterra forever. He eagerly attempted to pull Daviens soul out, only to be unpleasently shocked when Davien refused to go. Davien, powerful and intelligent beyond any before him, had figured out what his father was and what he planned to do. Thus, he had been prepared for Turrusqs attack. When his father tried to force him out, Davien instead pulled his father in and began to absorb his patriarchs essence. Turrusq desperately fought with Davien for three days, until he was weakened to the point where even he had to admit he would not be able to possess his son. He aborted the attempt and tried to re-enter his old host, but Davien saw this move coming and destroyed it before his father could re-enter. Turrusq could only writhe in pain as his soul withered into nothingness, an event Davien watched with apathy. With his father gone, Davien now had a problem. While his father was gone, the influence of his power was not. That which Davien had to draw into himself to weaken his father now began to corrupt him. with enough time, he could easily turn into something like his father. But Davien knew what had to be done. He traveled to the Institute of War and struck a deal with the League of Legends, in exchange for their help in stymieing the corruption, he would fight for them. The League agreed and fashioned a powerful artifact, the Darkbane crystal, to stop the corruption from spreading. With the crystal in his possession and with the Leagues end of the bargain complete, Davien lived up to his and is now one of the most powerful beings ever to fight in the Fields of Justice. "Do not ask me for mercy. I lost the last of mine long ago" Quotes When selected "Innocence is a lie!" Attacking "Time to Burn!" "You won't heal from this!" "They won't like this" "Time to give me my due!" "I will drag them down" "Time to confess!" Movement "Damn them all" "Are we here to sightsee, or to , I don't know, kill something?" "Find me a sinner" "you better know what you are doing" "what?" "I see your sins" Joke "I've seen some pretty despicable things, but what I found on your browser history is in a whole other Category" "Come on, eat the apple. What is the worst that could happen?" Taunt "and lo, though you walk through the valley of the shadow of death, you should fear some evil, for I am with you!" " Mind, body or soul, which would you prefer to lose?" Special taunt. Thresh "heh-heh, come and try to take my what my father couldn't!" Special taunt Kayle "something tells me we're going to disagree..." Special taunt, Shaco "I hope you enjoy pain, pretender" "I will show you demonic" Death "Damn it..." Notes: I realize that my champion probably has balance issues. please go over the numbers and if you find anything, please let me know in the comments so I can attend to the issue. And if anything I have written can in some way be construed as offensive, I apologise now. please tell me so I may correct the problem. Category:Custom champions